


Karma Police

by softency



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dork Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Fingerfucking, Fist Fights, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, Jiyong gets patched up a few times, Kwon Jiyong gets into fights, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Seungri is mentioned once, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., not GRAPHIC but theres blood and injury, that comes along with fights lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: "I guess I have an unfair advantage over any other  guys knocking at your door." Seunghyun said, making Jiyong let out probably the most unattractive snort of a laugh manageable, caught off guard, but it easily brightened up his expression."You're the only big baby that has even tried to."





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written these people before, so please hang with me. The Big Bang fandom is kind of really dead since I've gotten back into Kpop, so I said fuck it and decided to write these boys.
> 
> Hope you like it, and if you catch anything I happened to miss, just lmk :)

 

 

Kwon Jiyong lived by simple rules.

 

If you’re heading in the way of a fight, text Youngbae.

 

Get to work five minutes early so Mr. Chan could have a breather.

 

Don’t sacrifice your job with the fights.

 

Refill the fancy coffee machine water every morning to thank Youngebae.

 

 

All in all, Jiyong would be dead in a gutter by now without Youngbae’s influence.

 

He’d met the man back in middle school; when he was still practicing how to punch and had looked like more of a twig than he did now. Youngbae had originally been the first person to step in on Jiyong, bloody and beat up after school had let out. Jiyong had told him to get lost, to not touch him, but with a lot more cussing and hissing out his words. Not to much surprise now, Youngbae had threatened to kick him in the ribs if he didn’t let him help. They even tried dating each other back in high school but settled back as friends because they both clashed in that romantic setting. They continued on from there through school and eventually moved out of both their family homes and in together.  Youngebae was a photographer, going through college, and Jiyong was… working on it?

 

Right now though, all Jiyong wanted to do was get home and out of the night air.

 

He’d had a shit week, so he defaulted by going to the club he frequented enough for the bouncer to know his name and the trouble that came along with him. Still, it was the only club that didn't bat an eye at women or men in pairs stumbling around on the dancefloor, or even out of the club into the streets. It was where Jiyong could let go of repressing the urge to stare after a nice looking guy or even winking while letting out a cheesy line at his job.

 

Tonight though wasn't his night apparently.

 

He hadn't managed to even get fully drunk, only a bit buzzed before some guy was throwing a punch at him for trying to flirt as if the guy wasn't aware of the club he was actually inside and who he was surrounded by. In the end, it was broken up quickly after Jiyong landed a nasty blow to the man's nose, feeling it crack under the force of the punch. Both of them had been asked to leave and at that point, Jiyong was pissed and needed to leave anyway. The fucker had landed the first blow to his jaw, close enough to his lips that his top one was split open; how bad, he didn't know.

 

So that's how Jiyong stumbled out of the club, buzzed and so angry that if he was in a cartoon, he'd have steam billowing from his ears before he exploded.

 

He looked like shit, he knew that. He probably looked like a street rat or a gang member, he'd gotten that before from strangers.

 

The redhead moved through the streets relatively easily, strongly glaring at anyone who dared to look at his face. He just wanted to get back to their apartment, to get back to something he knew to stabilize himself. 

 

But apparently, the universe wanted him to fucking suffer tonight.

 

A tall and firm body ran straight into Jiyong's own, almost effectively throwing Jiyong to the ground if it wasn't for the arms that steadied him around his waist.

 

Jiyong's temper blew.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, anger clear as day as he ripped himself from the taller man enough to get a look at who he was about to pick a fight with. "You have eyes for a reason, actually use them asshole!" 

 

The man in front of him had dark hair and even darker arched eyebrows. As Jiyong's fast-moving gaze fluttered down his frame, sizing him up, and He most definitely had a more muscular body than Jiyong, broad shoulders probably hidden under the coat that was draped over them. In the seconds it took the redhead to size him up, he could feel the other doing the same, and when he finally looked back to the asshole's face, he was met with the most intense gaze he'd ever seen directed at him.

 

"I wouldn't have run into you if you hadn't been weaving through people like a madman." The man snarked back, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow.

 

Jiyong fumed. "You wouldn't have run into me if you were actually using your eyes." The smaller snapped back just as quickly as it took for the taller to get the last word out of his mouth. There were a pair of glasses sitting on top of the man's nose, and Jiyong felt the urge to break them. 

 

"Okay, you fun-sized ball of anger, I have somewhere I actually have to be." The man sighed, looking done with the argument before it was even begun. "Have a nice night." He snarked before moving to go around Jiyong, who was blocking his way.

 

Jiyong, being the child he knew he was, wasn't ready to let that insult and this man leave that easily. He shot out an arm, firmly grabbing onto the taller's forearm. One moment he was watching the man turn and the next he found himself pinned against the wall of the building they'd been in front of by the man's hands gripped in his shirt.

 

"Get the fuck off of me!" He practically screeched, both hands moving to the man's wrists, and digging his blunt nails into the skin. 

 

The man didn't even flinch.

 

"Let this go, you're acting like a pathetic little child on the playground who just got rejected by their crush." The stranger spat, looming over Jiyong and for the first time since he started picking real fights on the streets, he felt inclined to actually take the advice due to how terrifying those eyes looked glaring daggers at him.

 

But he didn't, how would he anyway? "Says the man who took the bait in the first place, asshole; you're no fucking better than me." He hissed back with as much venom as he could manage, eyes locking with the other's, throwing a hatred filled glare right back.

 

Who the fuck  _was_ this guy and why was he just pinning Jiyong to the wall instead of getting the fight started already?

 

"I have someone waiting for me, and you just made me late with your shit excuse of an insult. Go the hell wherever you came from and stop picking fights with people you don't know." The taller man said before Jiyong felt himself be tugged and pushed enough for his back to hit the wall again, sending a painful spark along his spine. At that moment, the taller man pulled away, not sparing him another glance before walking away as Jiyong watched him, stunned at the ending of the conflict. 

 

How the hell was this guy able to walk away so easily?!

 

Jiyong stayed there for at least five minutes, back pressed against the wall as thoughts ran wild through his mind. Even as he moved to push off the wall, he could still feel the ghost of those hands pressing against his chest and the breath against his face. It haunted him all the way back to his and Youngbae's apartment, where he was met with a pointed stare as he entered and took his shoes off. 

 

The older just shaking his head with a sigh and getting up from where he guessed the man was watching a movie, waiting for Jiyong to get home in case he needed him.

 

So Jiyong sat himself down at their small kitchen table, knowing better than to run off to his room as Youngbae gathered the basket of first aid supplies from under the kitchen sink. 

 

"Spit it out, what happened this time." Youngbae stated in a disapproving tone, used to this more than he would like to be. The nights that he came home busted up had decreased greatly in the few years they'd been living together, but the occasional time came about once every four months, Jiyong getting the shit punched out of him by a random man at the bar. 

 

The redhead was about to answer before Youngbae came at him with a disinfectant, making Jiyong hiss in pain before he was silenced by a glare from the older.

 

It didn't take long until Youngbae was finished, ending the time Jiyong could stall under the guise of not wanting to move and mess up the man treating him.

 

So when Jiyong plopped himself down on the other side of the house with an ice cube in his mouth to reduce the swelling, he accepted the fate as Youngbae repeated his words from before.

 

"I came onto the wrong guy at the club, straight as an arrow, he got mad and punched me." Jiyong murmured, eyes avoiding Youngbae's borderline pitying stare. 

 

In all honesty, this is usually how Jiyong's club nights went; him coming onto the wrong guys and getting busted up for it. It wasn't his fault that he was into guys, that his type was a larger frame than himself and most of the guys clubbing that looked like that were  _very_ straight.

 

"Did he grab your shirt too?" Youngbae asked, and the pitty was completely gone when Jiyong looked back, a more calculating look dazzling through his gaze. 

 

"Ah, no." He murmured around the ice cube, neck flushing a light red. "This asshole ran into me, we argued, he tried to walk away and I..." He trailed off, switching the ice cube to the other side of his mouth. "I grabbed his arm, and before I knew it I was pinned to a wall by him." He admitted, looking away from Youngbae to avoid the visual confrontation even if he had to have verbal anyways. "He didn't do anything more than that, I swear. We just went back and forth a few times before he pushed me against the wall again and walked off like fucking nothing happened." 

 

Youngbae hummed next to him, letting Jiyong turn his body and slip his sock covered toes under his thighs to warm up his feet.

 

"You're lucky he didn't do much more, I know how you spit out insults when you're in that headspace." The older man said, his tone knowing and Jiyong sank further into the couch at that. "You're getting better though, Ji. You didn't immediately throw a punch like I would have expected from you a year ago." 

 

Youngbae was right, he was trying his best to get better at controlling the anger, the aggression that would spike under his skin. Last year held a night that Jiyong didn't make it home, and Youngbae found him knocked out, bloody and barely breathing in an alley. He spent three nights in the hospital, and when he came home he completely broke down, crying his eyes out and promising Youngbae that he would change, that he wouldn't have to worry if Jiyong was going to be dead in an ally next time. The broken look in Youngbae's eyes was the first thing Jiyong had seen when he woke up, and he'd be damned if he'd ever see it again.

 

Jiyong was still trying, but old habits die hard, and Youngbae thankfully understood that.

 

"The guy that I argued with..." He began but paused, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words that would be understandable as Youngbae gave a soft hum for him to keep going. "He was different..? When he pinned me, he just told me to get over it and stop picking fights. No matter what I had thrown at him, and trust me, I wasn't the nicest, he just had the confidence to tell me that and then leave." Jiyong tried to explain as the memory brought back the feeling of those rough hands pressing into him.

 

Youngbae leveled him with a knowing look, arms draped over the back of the couch as the first smile of the night appeared on his lips. "Sounds like he's your exact opposite; maybe you two are each other's soulmates."

 

Jiyong felt a laugh bubble up in his throat, the mood lightening at the tease thrown his way. "Yeah right, he was an asshole."

 

"Yeah, well so are _you_ Ji." 

 

And Jiyoung couldn't really do much in turn but let out a loud laugh at his best friend's bluntness.

 

 

 

The next time Jiyoung went out again was a month later, swept up in hanging out with Youngbae through his spring break time from college. This time though, Jiyong brought the older with him to the club he frequented and got violently rejected at. Youngbae had been there with him a few times, but partying and crowds weren't the tanner boy's thing as much as Jiyong's.

 

The now-orange haired man (his red had faded, and Youngbae had dyed it orange for a change) nodded at the bouncer, giving him a soft grin when he eyed Youngbae following close behind him. The club was already in full swing, and Jiyong practically glowed under the lights in excitement. Fast-paced environments were where he thrived, no one knew nor cared here what your name was or what your past is as long as you don't start trouble.  

 

The duo moved towards the bar, ordering their drinks and gauging the mood of the night. Most people were already on the floor dancing with one another, and the people who weren't were drinking at the bar or tables. Between the two of them, they had an understood agreement that they start the night together and tell each other where they're going and with who before they did it; that had been established in early high school and they stuck with.

 

And it went smoothly, the two of them getting to just about the line of being drunk before Youngbae was whisked off by a very stunning girl, promising Jiyong he'd be back after a few songs. The younger just laughed loudly and told him to stop acting so old and have fun, which just elected a bright laugh and grin from Youngbae before he was officially left alone leaning against the wall of the club with a drink in his hand already half empty.

 

Then, he caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd, too far away in the low light to see properly but catching it never the less. In the month since it happened that face has been haunting his dreams. 

 

_Jiyong wasn't drunk enough to deal with this right now._

 

He knew Youngbae was going to be back soon enough, so Jiyong was going to take his chances and stay put in his spot. That guy probably was with a group of friends or something, Jiyong shouldn't be worried. 

 

About two songs later, Jiyong realized that his rationalized thoughts were completely wrong as their eyes accidentally met across the room, making the orange haired man immediately look away and pray to any god that was listening for the lighting to be dark enough to hide him as just another club goer. It looked like the tall man was here with only one other man, who had followed the other's piercing gaze to him before grinning brightly.

 

Why did Youngbae have to decide on tonight to agree to Jiyong's pestering?

 

Another song passed, and his panic was only building as he had immediately lost the two men in the crowds of people. 

 

Before he knew it though, he was letting out a yelp as a hand settled on his shoulder, spinning around quickly just to find Youngbae starring at him with amusement glistening in his eyes.

 

"You scared me!" Jiyong fussed, leaning back onto the wall as he tried to smooth out his rapid breathing. 

 

Youngbae let out a bright laugh, resting against the wall close enough to the orange haired man for their sides to be brushing. "What's got you so worked up? You usually don't scare that easily."

 

Jiyong kept his eyes out to the crowd, taking a long sip of his drink and finishing it off finally before responding. "He's here, Bae." He said almost too quietly for the noise in the club. 

 

That caught Youngbae off guard almost as much as it had scared Jiyong when he'd first spotted him himself. "Wall guy?" He asked and Jiyong nodded. "Has he seen you?"

 

The younger paused, before truthfully responding. "Our eyes met and his friend looked over too, but I don't know if he actually recognized me." He said nervously, leaning into Youngbae's comforting presence to ease his anxiety. 

 

_He needed another shot._

 

Youngbae hummed, throwing an arm around the younger's shoulder. "Maybe he told the other guy about you, you're quite the stunner to meet." Youngbae said lightly, making Jiyong snort, the anxious dread in his chest slowly melting away. "Have you seen yourself? You're quite hard to forget." 

 

Jiyong let out a loud laugh, relaxing fully into Youngbae's side. "I'll take that as the highest compliment, and forget that you're insinuating that he remembers me clearly." He mumbled loud enough for the older to hear before scanning the room again, this time more confidently.

 

That was, until he caught those eyes again.

 

Their eyes locked and Jiyong stiffened against Youngbae, making the older follow his gaze to the stranger. How long had the other man been watching both of them? 

 

"Oh, that's him?" Youngbae said, amusement littering his voice, making Jiyong huff as his neck slowly turned splotchy red. "He seems like your exact type, too bad he's with someone."

 

Jiyong found himself nod slightly in agreement since there was no point in denying it; Youngbae knew him better than he probably knew himself. He was still holding the stranger's gaze, watching the man raise an amused eyebrow, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips, and that was Jiyong's confirmation that he was recognized. 

 

"He knows." He murmured to Youngbae as he broke the stare, turning his eyes to the older. 

 

"You want to head out?" Youngbae asked, and guilt surged through Jiyong for possibly ruining both of their night out. "Ah, don't give me that look, I already got to dance and drink more than I usually do. I'm fine with heading out early." Youngbae said before Jiyong could get overtaken by his buzzed mind. 

 

"You're sure..?" He asked gently, fully meeting Youngbae's confirming eyes before turning to look in the guy's direction again, instantly finding those burning eyes again still turned directly towards him. "Okay, yeah, let's head out." He agreed, breaking the gaze again to start them moving towards the door. Youngbae followed him, both of them easily slipping through the crowd of people between them and the exit. 

 

As they finally stepped out into the cool night air, Jiyong felt the anxiety lift off his shoulders. He checked his phone for the time, humming happily when he saw it was half past one am, not too late for both of them to head back home and hang out together before heading to bed. Side by side, they walked back to their apartment in peaceful silence, Youngbae letting him calm down fully from his scare. 

 

By the time Jiyong kicked the door closed behind them though, he could see Youngbae tiring, and he couldn't help but feel himself also gradually falling into an exhausted state. 

 

"I'm going to head to my room, call me if you need anything, alright?" Youngbae said softly, and Jiyong nodded in response, scrubbing a hand over his face and heading in the opposite direction of the older, to the kitchen. The orange haired boy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before heading to his own room for the night.

 

His buzzed brain kept replaying the sight of the smirk appearing on those lips over and over, his body heating up at the memory of those eyes on him. Jiyong moved to his bed, stripping his clothes and tossing the water bottle on his nightstand before flopping on his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

 

_That guy, he decided, would be Jiyong's downfall._

 

 

 

For around three months, Jiyong didn't go to that club.

 

Youngbae, of course, teased him relentlessly for his neck and ears turning red whenever he brought up that stranger. The older knew by the next day after the club that Jiyong was affected by the subject of him, reading the orange haired boy like an open book. 

 

Jiyong couldn't deny that he felt  _something_ for the unknown man, he had no idea what it was because it was such a confusing mix, but it was something for sure. As Youngbae had made clear to him, the dark-haired man was basically everything he usually went after when he was trying to pick someone up at the club. In any other circumstance, Jiyong knew he would have taken his shot at flirting shamelessly with the taller, hell, he would have gotten on his knees in the bathroom of the club if the other let him. 

 

But it wasn't that circumstance. 

 

He hadn't met him through flirting, he'd tried to fight the man on the street. It wasn't going to work in Jiyong's favor in any way he could look at him; hell, the stranger probably thought he was a gang member or something. Simply put, Jiyong knew he was trouble, and now the other man did too.

 

Still, at the three-month mark, he broke and decided that maybe the other didn't even go to that club regularly; maybe Jiyong was worrying for nothing. 

 

Youngbae was busy tonight with a project for one of his classes, so Jiyong popped in once he was dressed and about to leave. The older rose an eyebrow playfully when he was told that the younger was going to the usual club, in the end wishing him luck and telling him to keep him updated if he meets mystery man again.

 

The bouncer gave him a welcoming nod as Jiyong passed by him and into the club, easily sliding into the crowd to move across the room to the bar. It didn't take long for the orange haired man to get a drink, happily downing the shot before moving away from the bar to a less crowded area, leaning up against one of the walls as the shot finally takes effect, making his anxiousness ease up a bit.

 

Jiyong stayed there for longer than he usually would, watching the crowds of people from where he stood. Hookups used to be his thing, going out almost every weekend and just letting another man ruin him, make him forget about everything. Now, even when he felt the need rush through him, he could usually fight it off before he found himself waking up in any bed other than his own.

 

Tonight though, Jiyong wanted to forget that stupid face haunting him. He hasn't slept with anyone in a hot second; well, in about five months. Even if it was just a quick fuck in the bathroom, hell, even exchanging handjobs would work for him. He just needed to get some frustration out.

 

But apparently, the universe wanted to cockblock him.

 

Instead of catching a stranger's eyes, he felt eyes burning a hole into his head, making him search around the place before actually catching a pair of familiar eyes at the bar.

 

Jiyong rose an eyebrow challengingly, a bit pissed at the universe for throwing him this man over and over. He watched the taller man throw him a cocky smirk again, raising an eyebrow right back. The orange haired man grunted, looking away defiantly and going back to scanning the crowd. 

 

Once Jiyong got bored after a while, he pulled out his phone, sending an update to Youngbae to say that the man, was in fact, here. By the time he sent it off and looked back over to where the man had been sitting, furrowing his eyebrows together at the sight of the man gone.

 

"Looking for me?"

 

Jiyong nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning to his left to find the other man a bit too close for comfort. The orange haired man narrowed his eyes at him before scoffing, turning his attention back towards the crowds of people. "Why would I be?" He said a bit defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn't even noticed anyone coming up to him, the other must have walked up while his eyes were on the other side of the room.

 

The taller man chuckled, leaning against the wall close to Jiyong. It was quiet for a while, almost giving Jiyong the idea that the other was done with the interaction before he heard him speak up. "Why were you so pissed off that night you tried to fight me?" The taller suddenly asked, surprising Jiyong enough to make him look back and meet his eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" He said, eyes still narrowed but caught off guard enough to give the other his attention.

 

"Your lip was split and you smelled like booze." The dark haired man said, raising an eyebrow with curiosity dancing in his eyes.

 

Jiyong scoffed, snapping out of his surprise and rolling his eyes. He didn't understand why the other even came over to him tonight, much less why he was bringing up how he looked that night. He'd known he looked like shit, he'd had blood dripping down his chin for heaven's sake. "It's not any of your business." Jiyong stated simply. 

 

The taller hummed loud enough for Jiyong to hear, apparently not giving up that easily. "I'd say it might be, you did try pretty hard to get me to fight you." He countered, not pushing for an answer, but still not letting him slide without talking that easily.

 

The orange haired man looked back, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Look," He sighed, turning his attention back to the man hoping to end the interrogation. "I'm _not_ sorry for trying to fight you, I'd just got punched that night from some guy I was trying to hit on, okay?" 

 

"Choi Seunghyun." The taller stated simply, and Jiyong blinked a few times, trying to understand what the other was telling him a name for. "That's my name if we're going to keep meeting randomly." The taller watching him with amusement glistening in his eyes. 

 

"Well Seunghyun, you want to get out of here?" Jiyong asked, finally fully giving in and letting him have all his attention. "If we're going to talk might as well go outside, we won't have to yell." He said when Seunghyun gave him a questioning look.

 

Jiyong didn't look to see if the taller man was following him as he pushed off the wall, heading to the exit and letting out a sigh in relief as he hit the cold night air. He walked a bit from the entrance, stopping to lean against the building's wall, actually thankful to be out of the stuffy and hot club.

 

Before he knew it, there was a warm body beside him, and cigarette smoke was wafting over.

 

"Kwon Jiyong." He broke the silence, finally looking over to him after they got adjusted to the night air.

 

The taller hummed in response, finishing his current drag of the cigarette before blowing it out into the night air. "Yeah, that fits you." He spoke in that deep voice, making Jiyong huff, not knowing how to respond immediately so he simply plucked the cigarette from Seunghyun's fingers. As Jiyong brought it to his lips he kept the eye contact between them, pulling a drag from it in before pulling the cigarette away from his lips, sending the taller a teasing wink as he blew out the smoke and passed back the stick. 

 

"Seunghyun fits you too." He responded with a soft grin on his lips, feeling a few of his nerves from tonight melt away from the smoke.

 

At that, the taller broke from where he was watching Jiyong, letting out a chuckle in amusement as he finally accepted back the cigarette into his hand again. Jiyong watched him place it back between his lips with no hesitation, letting himself take in the other's features for the first time since they'd met. 

 

Youngbae had hit the nail on the head way more than he probably thought, calling Seunghyun his type. It wasn't something that he'd originally recognized the night that everything first began, obviously, but now in the moonlight, he could easily say this guy was a walking wet dream of his.

 

"Why did the guy hit you..?" Seunghyun spoke through the exhale of the drag, dark eyes flickering back to Jiyong from where they'd been watching the foot traffic. 

 

"Why do you think?" He snorted, a soft chuckle bubbling from his lips. "I practically asked him if I could suck his dick, and he was painfully straight; happens more than you'd think." Jiyong explained, turning to rest his shoulder on the wall, fully facing the taller man now.

 

Seunghyun let out a laugh in surprise to Jiyong's honesty, flicking the end of his cigarette. "Why would someone turn down that? Like even if they're straight it isn't hard to see that you're attractive." The dark haired man huffed with a grin, sounding like he thought the guy who aggressively turned that down was an idiot.

 

This time, Jiyong let a true laugh flow from him, bright and loud. "You think I'm attractive?" He teased, catching the taller's eyes with amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

"Mmm, when you're not trying to pick a fight with anything that breathes, yeah, even an idiot could see you're attractive." Seunghyun teased right back without hesitation, turning his body to face Jiyong fully also.

 

Jiyong felt his lips pull up in a grin, shaking his head fondly. "I don't, actually." He corrected, crossing his arms over his chest. "I used to, but I'm also pretty sure I've been hit on by people who've seen me fighting." 

 

Seunghyun let out a laugh, grinning right back at Jiyong without hesitation. "Your looks don't magically disappear, you know." He said, raising one of his eyebrows. "I'm just saying personally, you look even better when you're calm like this."

 

The orange haired man let out a soft huff, licking his lips out of habit, growing a bit shyer under the pressure of actual complements like that and not just joking around. "You should tread carefully, I just might ask to blow you." He joked to take off the heat from himself, watching as Seunghyun burst out in a fit of laughter, tilting his head back a bit.

 

When he calmed back down, he looked back to Jiyong with fondness dripping from his gaze. " _Fuck_ , you're something else." He said, dropping the cigarette and stomping it out. 

 

Jiyong sent him more of a cocky smile, ducking his head a bit slyly to look to him through his eyelashes. "You couldn't have already guessed that?" He hummed teasingly.

 

"That's fair." The taller agreed, a silly, bright grin on his lips before both of them got surprised at a sudden sound from Seunghyun's phone. The other pulled back from their close proximity, digging his phone out of his pocket before letting out a sigh, typing something before looking back to Jiyong's curious eyes. "I have to head home." He hummed, and Jiyong rose an eyebrow.

 

"Girlfriend waiting for you?" Jiyong asked, watching Seunghyun shake his head with a soft smile. 

 

"Don't have a girlfriend, but I do have a roommate who's locked out right now." The taller countered with a soft chuckle, tucking his phone back into his pocket and running a hand through his hair. 

 

Jiyong gave him a slight understanding nod, pushing off the wall and stretching out his legs from where they'd gotten stiff. "Go get him, Seunghyun." He said with a soft laugh, nudging him with his elbow playfully. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again, no worries." He said with a soft hum, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

"Yeah," The taller agreed, giving him a soft smile and nodding. "I'll see you around." He said, and Jiyong nodded back before they both turned and began to walk away.

 

It took him walking two blocks before he finally allowed a bright and happy smile to take over his lips, letting out a soft, genuinely happy laugh. 

 

It'd been a long time since he'd actually talked to someone that long outside of work or with Youngbae, who didn't count. In the beginning, he'd expected to hate the guy, their styles of handling things clashing immediately, but after tonight? He had no idea. Maybe they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, and possibly didn't clash as much ash Jiyong thought?

 

As soon as he got into the apartment, Youngbae was calling for him in his room to get his ass in there and tell him everything.

 

"So, what happened?" Youngbae asked, looking up from his paper he was reviewing with a sly grin.

 

Jiyong shrugged a bit, moving to the other side of the bed where there were no papers and plopping himself down. "Maybe he isn't that bad..?" He mumbled, looking at Youngbae from his spot laying on the bed. "We ended up talking for a while."

 

The older let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head before setting down the paper he was reading. "You smell like smoke." He commented, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Seunghyun smokes cigarettes, I just took one drag just to tease him; I'm not back to smoking." Jiyong commented, picking up a loose paper to look at before he got it almost immediately snatched away, startling a laugh out of him.

 

"Seunghyun, huh?" Youngbae teased, making Jiyong's neck immediately react and grew a splotchy red.

 

"Ah, leave that alone, we just talked like normal people." He grumbled, his lips falling into a pout.

 

Youngbae let out a loud laugh, actually letting it go for the night to go back to his paper. They ended up with Youngbae talking about school, exams to be more specific, and Jiyong telling him to talk his way out of projects; him encouraging Youngbae to get up to subtle trouble and Youngbae shooting down every single idea he jokingly proposed. That continued on for a few hours before Youngbae called it quits, deeming his brain too tired to keep reviewing the papers in front of him. Jiyong stumbled sleepily to his room after saying goodnight to the other, falling onto his bed and struggling to lazily strip out of his skinny jeans before climbing under his blankets with a soft content sigh.

 

 

 

Jiyong spent the next few days working and helping Youngbae prepare for his finals between working closing shifts, making sure the other didn't skip meals and took care of himself; basically what Youngbae did for him occasionally when Jiyong fell into a bad slump. Jiyong managed to get Youngbae through his exams unscathed; well, mentally exhausted, but unscathed other than that. 

 

Currently, he was heading back to the apartment with two one-gallon containers of ice cream in a grocery bag, texting Youngbae to tell him he'd gotten their snack after work. His footsteps were light as he moved forward towards the apartment, weaving through people who were waiting for buses or simply standing in the way of the flow of foot traffic. 

 

"Hey! You're Jiyong, right?" He heard from his left, snapping his head in a panicked way, not knowing if the voice posed a threat or not. He slowed his steps, eyes quickly identifying the voice's owner heading towards him with a bright smile.

 

"It depends, who's asking?" He asked, an eyebrow arching up suspiciously as he stood in front of the man who, in the back of his head, faintly looked familiar. 

 

The man gave off a soft laugh, it becoming quickly obvious that this man wasn't even possibly a threat, allowing Jiyong to relax as much as he could in front of a stranger who somehow knew his name. "I'm Kang Daesung, Seunghyun's best friend; I saw you that night at the club."

 

_Ah, that made more sense. That's where he recognized his face._

 

"Oh, hi." He said a bit awkwardly, his free hand lifting to rub the back of his neck awkwardly and giving him a shy smile.

 

Daesung let out a chuckle, his bright grin never falling from his lips. "You know, from what Seunghyun's told me about you I expected you to look a bit different."

 

Jiyong bristled a bit at that, narrowing his eyes and raising an eyebrow again. "If he talked shit about me I swear to god-"

 

The other quickly shook his head, interrupting him. "No no no, I just, you look like a model and not like you pick fights," Daesung said honestly, slipping his hands into his pockets. " He said you were cute, but I just wasn't expecting it, I guess." 

 

The orange haired boy's face quickly went aflame, a bright red blush decorating his cheeks, ears, and slowly creeping up his neck. "I-I'm not... I'm not a model." He objected, looking away a bit embarrassed.

 

Daesung let out a bright laugh, seemingly finding how quickly Jiyong became flustered endearing. "I know, I know." He hummed, eyes trailing over Jiyong's features. "I should probably let you go, but can I get your number?"

 

 _That_ threw Jiyong for the biggest spin of the day. "What..? Why?"

 

"I know for a fact that Seunghyun is a big baby and won't ask you for your number, plus the fact that he's been talking about you for days. Since I ran into you today, why not?" Daesung said with a soft hum, and yeah, that made more sense.

 

Jiyong paused for a moment before slowly nodding, watching as the other slipped out his phone and took it when it was extended to him. He swiftly entered his number and name, before passing it back to Daesung. 

 

"It was nice meeting you." Jiyong said softly, a friendly smile on his lips as he shifted the bag to his other hand. 

 

"You too, I'll let you go. Maybe we can meet up sometime." Daesung said brightly, waving to him before they parted ways, Jiyong a bit stunned still from the interaction.

 

It didn't take too long for Jiyong to return back to his apartment building, punching his floor in the elevator as thoughts ran through his head. Seunghyun  _talked_ about him? To his best friend? Did he talk about it like Jiyong did with Youngbae? Did he think Jiyong was annoying and bratty like most people say? Before he knew it, he was inside his apartment and kicking his shoes off before calling out to Youngbae, seeing where he was in the apartment before heading in further to put away the ice cream, then following his voice.

 

Jiyong plopped down on the couch with a dramatic groan, making Youngbae look over with a raised eyebrow and a look on his face that screamed ' _really Jiyong?_ '. The said man huffed, looking away for a moment, puffing out his cheeks before fully settling into the couch, his legs pointed towards the older from where he was sprawled out. 

 

"I ran into Seunghyun's friend on the way back." Jiyong mumbled, shuffling deeper into his hoodie that was at least two sizes too big, allowing him to get completely swallowed up in it like a blanket. 

 

 _That_ seemed to pique Youngbae's interest as he finally set his phone down, looking at Jiyong for him to continue since he now had his full attention. 

 

"His name is Daesung, and he's also the roommate Seunghyun had to leave because of that night." He hummed, catlike eyes trailing over Youngbae's curious expression. 

 

The other hummed back, leaning back against the couch fully, propping up one arm along the back of it. "The universe must really want you two to keep meeting." He commented and Jiyong lifted his head up sharply in agreement. 

 

"I fucking  _know right_?" He complained, groaning as his head fell back to his original position. "He asked for my number because, his words, not mine, Seunghyun is a big baby and wouldn't dare ask for it himself." Jiyong said with a puff of a laugh, amusement glinting in his eyes.

 

Youngbae had the same look crossing over his face once he heard that, letting out a chuckle himself. "Maybe you two are soulmates; you're both apparently big babies to your friends."

 

That elicited a squawk out of Jiyong in offense, his leg shooting out to kick the older in retaliation. "I am  _not_." He grumbled, sinking further into his hoodie until only his nose and eyes were visible. 

 

"Mmm, if you really believe that." The other man hummed indifferently, picking his phone back up. 

 

It was quiet for a while, Youngbae scrolling through his feed and Jiyong relaxing into the sofa, closing his eyes briefly and releasing most of the tension he was holding in his muscles. 

 

Jiyong suddenly jolted with a squeak in surprise, his phone suddenly buzzing in his pants pocket. "Fuck!" He hissed, moving to dig his phone out of his back pocket. 

 

**Unknown**

how did Dae get your number in the ten minutes he was going to pick up food

 

Jiyong snorted, a fond smile creeping onto his lips as saved the number with Seunghyun's name.

 

**Jiyong**

maybe he's just smoother than you are

 

 

**Seunghyun**

hard to believe

but whatever

 

**Jiyong**

he also called you a big baby

maybe I should start calling you that too?

 

**Seunghyun**

don't you dare

 

**Jiyong**

too late big baby ;)

 

**Seunghyun**

I'm going to fight him

 

**Jiyong**

what about just baby?

 

**Seunghyun**

he's still going down

 

**Jiyong**

he got you my number

be thankful

tell him I said hi btw

 

**Seunghyun**

I will  _not_

 

**Jiyong**

you owe him

 

**Seunghyun**

I might

 

**Jiyong**

you do

 

**Seunghyun**

he isn't even in here rn

 

**Jiyong**

tragic honestly :(

I liked talking to him

 

**Seunghyun**

more than talking to me?

 

**Jiyong**

debatable 

 

**Seunghyun**

ouch

there goes me being the favorite, huh?

 

**Jiyong**

never said you weren't the fav

just that he was good conversation

 

**Seunghyun**

I'm keeping my spot as your favorite

shit speak of the devil

I gotta go, it's movie night 

 

**Jiyong**

 

It's cool

you have my number now so there's no rush to talk

 

 

 

He locked his phone after he'd sent that, a silly grin on his lips that he didn't remember feeling happen, too engrossed in texting Seunghyun that he'd forgotten all about Youngbae being on the couch too. 

 

Jiyong looked up, catching Youngbae's eyes already on him, who knows how long he'd been staring at him in silence. 

 

"You really like him, don't you?" Was the first thing Youngbae said, already assuming that it was him that just captivated all of Jiyong's attention by a string of texts.

 

Almost immediately, Jiyong's face lit up like a firecracker, his cheeks and neck turning a bright splotchy red at being so easily called out. "I-I... I think I could..? We just started talking the other night, but yeah, I like him." He said honestly, his voice a bit muffled as he sunk back down to his spot on the couch, back to being swallowed by his hoodie.

 

The older man could always read him like an open book, and the fact that the guy had all of Jiyong's attention so easily meant Jiyong had already warmed up to him for the most part. The guy had seemed to get past the first layer of Jiyong's defenses, almost easily knocking down the beginning those carefully built walls that made Jiyong the maze he was, the one he built himself to be. If Jiyong didn't want to let someone in, he could shut himself down immediately. 

 

Youngbae hummed softly, a fond look crossing his face and settling there. "It's been a while since you actually liked someone this much other than me," He said with a soft chuckle. "But I'm glad, maybe he'll be good for you, Ji."

 

Jiyong sent him a shy grin, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Maybe." He hummed in agreement.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, the two stayed on the couch after Youngbae had grabbed a spare blanket and their tubs of ice cream. They had opened up Netflix and turned on a newer action movie as they dug into their respective ice cream containers.

 

 

After that night, Seunghyun and Jiyong were basically inseparable, starting to meet up once, and then eventually twice a week after about a month. At the two month mark, he had found out Seunghyun was also fully gay, and a bit older than him. The orange haired boy had taken that and run with it, teasingly throwing out a whine of ' _hyung~_ ' just to get under Seunghyun's skin; it had worked, drawing out a shy blush each time from the older. When they weren't together, they were texting each other on and off, never going more than four days without hearing from each other. 

 

Over the four months, Jiyong had given his hair a break, letting the damaged strands grow out and before he knew it, his hair was back natural.

 

 

Well, until today.

 

Jiyong was heading over to Seunghyun's apartment for the older to try out a new recipe with him; something that had become as often of an event as his weekly movie nights with Youngbae.

 

Before he knew it, he was in front of the apartment door and knocking. After a moment, he heard movement from the apartment and the door was swung open. 

 

Seunghyun stood in front of him with a baggy sweater and loose joggers, those intense eyes falling on him and immediately zeroing in on his hair. 

 

Jiyong let out a soft chuckle, giving the taller man a nervous smile. "You like it?" He hummed, his hands still tucked away in the pockets of his jeans.

 

It was quiet for a moment, before the man in front of him let out a soft hum, stepping forward to ruffle his hand through Jiyong's already messy hair. "It looks good." He said softly, making Jiyong lightly flush under that attention. 

 

"Youngbae did it for me again, but I've never just kept blonde." Jiyong hummed, taking his bottom lip in between his lips and leaning a bit into the touch as Seunghyun ran his fingers through the bleached hair. 

 

The older stayed quiet for a moment, eyes glued to Jiyong's hair before they then move down his face. "I like it." He said simply, letting his hand fall from the blonde locks as he turned to head back into the apartment. 

 

Jiyong followed in tow, shutting the door before slipping off his shoes and heading into the kitchen where Seunghyun was currently residing. "What are we cooking tonight?" He hummed, moving into the kitchen and heading for the free counter that he usually plopped himself up on to watch Seunghyun cook. 

 

"Pasta." Seunghyun said simply, not bothering to look over to Jiyong as the blonde settled in. The older moved around the kitchen seamlessly, grabbing everything he needed and bringing them to the counter that he usually cooked on.

 

The conversation flowed naturally as Seunghyun began to cook, Jiyong watching attentively. The blonde's legs carelessly swung back and forth, listening to the older's deep voice as he talked about his day. Before he knew it, Seunghyun was rinsing his hands as he left the pasta to cook for a while. 

 

"You look silly sitting up there kicking your legs." Seunghyun murmured, raising an eyebrow and slipping towards the blonde, the older standing in front of him with his hands on either side of his legs.

 

Jiyong hummed, leaning forward with a sly grin. "Mm, is that a compliment,  _hyung_?" He teased, watching as the older recognized the tease, narrowing his eyes at Jiyong.

 

"Might be, but probably not." He murmured and patted Jiyong's thigh before moving away to one of the cabinets, leaving Jiyong to let out a loud whine at the immediate deflect.  

 

No matter what Jiyong usually did, no matter what tease he threw at Seunghyun, the older always seemed to be able to deflect it easily. Jiyong could count on his hands how many times he'd caught Seunghyun off guard and gotten a pure, unfiltered reaction from the older. The dark haired man, as Jiyong slowly uncovered, was actually a blushing mess when he wasn't quick enough to steady his emotions. He was good at hiding that side of himself from everyone, as Daesung had told him one night over text when he'd asked about it. He was as much of a maze as Jiyong, apparently.

 

Seunghyun grabbed two glasses from the cabinet, setting them on the counter before moving to uncork a bottle of wine that was sitting near the fridge. Almost seamlessly he poured two shallow glasses of wine, before replacing the cork inside the bottle and placing it on the bottom shelf of the fridge. 

 

"Didn't know we were breaking into a new bottle tonight." He hummed, easily accepting the glass as Seunghyun had handed it to him once he was close again. Slowly, Jiyong brought the glass to his lips, taking a small sip before setting it back on the counter. 

 

Seunghyun just shrugged, leaning his waist against the counter beside Jiyong. "Don't hear you complaining." He teased, taking a bigger sip than Jiyong, but not devouring the entire glass like he'd witnessed Seunghyun do a couple of times before. 

 

Jiyong let out a soft chuckle, nudging the older man with his foot. "I would  _never_ deny a chance to drink wine with you, hyung." He said honestly, eyes fondly watching the other as they both relaxed in each other's company. 

 

The rest of the night was filled with bursts of laughter and lingering touches that went nowhere, but to Jiyong, burned like a hot iron.

 

That night, he'd realized he'd fallen for Seunghyun, whether he liked it or not; whether his feeling was returned or not, he didn't mind.

 

 

**And it was good, it was _heaven_ to Jiyong.**

**Until it wasn't, and the world reminded Jiyong who he actually was.**

 

 

He was walking home from a bar, meeting up with an old friend from high school, Seungri, when it happened.

 

He couldn't pinpoint when the fear and reality of what was happening actually hit him; when he was first jerked into an alley by a tight grip on his arm, or when he was pinned to the wall by a decently built man. 

 

"Ah, they were right about you, you're such a pretty thing." The man breathed, and instinctively Jiyong jerked up his knee into the man's crotch, effectively paining the guy enough to push him off and move away. The first man took his time recovering before stalking over to Jiyong where he was thrashing in the grip of the second. "Guess they were right about how good you were at fighting too, but you're outnumbered this time."

 

Then there was a punch.

 

And Jiyong felt a _crack_ in his face.

 

And then blood started to flow.

 

That's when he realized these guys were out for blood or even Jiyong's head, probably friends of some guy he'd taken on back in the day. 

 

That's when Jiyong decided, hell no, he wasn't going to die tonight without fessing up to Seunghyun.

 

So he lashed out, breaking out of the hold after throwing his head back and crashing it into the second man's nose. Immediately he went for the first man, throwing a punch to the guy's temple and sending him reeling for a moment, enough time for him to grab onto the guy's hair and bash his face into his knee, sending that man to the ground in pain. A hand caught his wrist, making him spin and kick the man in the crotch, watching him double over before his pressed his shoe to the man's shoulder and pushed as hard as he could, sending him to the ground also.

 

He thanked whatever god was listening for these guy's slow motor skills and not knowing extensively how to fight. If they had sent better guys, Jiyogn would have been dead on the ground.

 

But for some twisted fate, his luck didn't last long.

 

Apparently, the guy had called in backup from his friends in the area before, in case anything went wrong, who were currently looking at him, and then the two men laying on the ground in pain. Before he knew it they were stalking towards him, instilling a fear that Jiyong hadn't felt in a long time in him.

 

He could take down two guys with his own build, but the four coming towards him when he was already bloody and beaten up from what the first two managed to land on him? Hell no.

 

Jiyong sprinted away from that alley the fastest he could, hiding somewhere until the footsteps of the foot traffic drowned away all the shouts of 'find that fucker!'. He must have been there for thirty minutes before he dug out his phone from his back pocket, sighing in relief that it wasn't broken from the way he'd been shoved against the wall.

 

In his daze, he didn't even think to call Youngbae, too ashamed and in his thoughts to let the man see him like this again. He'd  _promised_ never to make Youngbae go through this again. He couldn't ask him to come to help him home, right?

 

So, when the other line picked up, he sighed in relief.

 

"Ji? Why are you calling, it's late." A low, sleepy voice came across the line, almost immediately grounding him from his panic. _Almost_.

 

"Hyung..." He breathed in relief, his voice rough from the blocked nasal passage. "Seunghyun can you come and help me home..?"

 

The other side of the line was quiet for a long pause, making Jiyong panic even further and check to see if he'd been hung up on, before it picked up again.

 

"Where are you?" Came the voice, now fully awake and moving around from what Jiyong could hear.

 

The blonde rattled off what street he was on, not once mentioning what had happened or what state his body was actually in. The older let out a noise in acknowledgment as he heard the apartment door slam, telling Jiyong to stay on the line and to stay where he was.

 

So Jiyong did, because it was Seunghyun and anything he asked Jiyong to do, he would without hesitation. Seunghyun kept Jiyong talking as best as he could, effectively calming him down from the extreme adrenaline high.

 

Before he knew it, Seunghyun was standing there, looking at Jiyong with wide eyes before the blonde stumbled into his arms, not even bothering explaining the situation right now. The older could put two and two together by how much blood was on Jiyong. Maybe Seunghyun had guessed that he'd just been too drunk to walk home, or just didn't feel comfortable, because the shock on the older's face was enough proof of that.

 

Yet when their eyes fully met, he could see the unmasked flood of panic resting in the elder's eyes.

 

"I love you" He blurted out, the first thing that had come to mind, the reason he'd snapped out of it earlier so quickly.

 

"Can we have this conversation later? You're covered in blood and now so am I now." A weak laugh sounded from Seunghyun, Jiyong barely hearing it in his pained haze. He faintly registered his feet leaving the ground and strong arms wrapping around his torso and under his knees.

 

"Is all this blood yours? If it is you're going to the hospital." Seunghyun said, trying to keep calm for Jiyong's sake, and the blonde appreciated it as much as he could currently.

 

"When I get nosebleeds it kind of turns into a river..." Jiyong said, a tired grin appearing on his lips, exposing the bloodied teeth hiding behind them.

 

He watched Seunghyun's eyes fly down to his lips, visibly grimacing at the visual before he began to move, his steps hurried from his usual slow stroll that Jiyong had become accustomed to. Jiyong hid his face in Seunghyun's shirt as the _reality_ of what just happened hit him like a truck, his body starting to shake, not even registering they'd made it to the older's apartment until the door shut behind them and he heard footsteps rush towards them. He faintly registered his name being called before he opened his eyes and spotted Daesung paused in the kitchen doorway, looking at Jiyong's messed up figure in Seunghyun's arms. 

 

"Call Youngbae." He croaked, trying not to push any air out from his nose. He needed the other, he didn't know where to go from here. Youngbae would know. He always knew what to do.

 

That seemed to make Seunghyun move, taking Jiyong to the living room and gently placing the blonde on the couch. The older placed a pillow under his head, making sure his head was propped up before he left from Jiyong's side and from the sound of his footsteps, into the kitchen where Daesung was.

 

After a few moments of listening to them quietly talk in the kitchen, Jiyong let himself zone out, trying to push away the throbbing in his nose. Yet before he knew it he was snapped out of it by a door slamming and loud footsteps coming his way. Jiyong fluttered open his eyes again, immediately spotting Youngbae the moment he came into view, their eyes locking. 

 

"I'm sorry, Bae." Was all he managed to croak out, shame flooding him at the worry flooding his best friend's face. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground, the stinging in them appearing immediately. He couldn't cry right now, he wasn't _allowed_ to. He needed to keep himself together, but he hadn't even stopped  _shaking_ yet for fuck's sake.

 

That seemed to make Youngbae move, the man quickly coming to Jiyong and crouching down beside him. "Ji.." He began, and Jiyong flinched slightly at the softness of his voice because  _why wasn't he mad, why wasn't he angry?_ "Ji, it's not your fault." He heard Youngbae say and the blonde curled in on himself, shaking his head in disagreement. 

 

"They knew my  _name_ , it was." He managed to get out, the black hole of his mind trying to suck him in. 

 

Youngbae let out a soft sigh before he heard the man tell someone to get an ice pack and to wet the washcloths he'd brought with warm water.  Jiyong flinched, hard this time, when a hand came up to run fingers through his hair soothingly. "It wasn't your fault, you made it out of there alive and that's all that matters." Youngbae's voice sounded, trying to carefully break through the haze of Jiyong's mind. "I'm not mad, I'd never be mad at you for something like this."

 

"I'm sorry." Jiyong repeated, finally lifting his eyes to meet Youngbae's. 

 

The other gave him a soft, knowing smile. "It's okay, Ji." Youngbae reassured, moving a bit before helping Jiyong sit up against the couch. 

 

The older's touch was as gentle as always, letting a peaceful silence fall over them as Youngbae took the warm cloth and guided it over his skin, slowly erasing the dried blood that resided there. Jiyong still felt like scum for probably scaring Youngbae our of his mind and making him go out at this time of night, but he kept replaying the other's words in his head. 

 

_He'd made it out alive and that's all that matters._

 

Gradually, the shaking slowed and eventually came to a stop as his exhausted body accepted and leaned into Youngbae's touch like he usually did in times like these. It took three washcloths to finally get rid of any trace of blood. After he was cleaned up, Youngbae gave him the ice pack wrapped in a towel to rest on his face. 

 

"I'm sorry..." He murmured under the ice pack, effectively calmed down from the panicked state, but some of the guilt still lingered.

 

Youngbae simply looked at him, cocked an eyebrow, and then promptly flicked him high on the forehead with a loud  _THWAK_. That sent Jiyong into a whining fit, which probably made him sound like a dying crow since his nose was still clogged. The older let out a puff of a laugh, shaking his head before he stood from the couch, looking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to go talk to them and rinse out the rags, you good with that?" He asked, and Jiyong nodded simply, readjusting the ice pack.

 

Voices drifted from the kitchen, soft enough that Jiyong could only catch every other word from them. He let his body finally fully relax into the couch, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cushion. After a few minutes, he heard Youngbae's stern tone ring out, saying ' _stop pacing, go see him'_. Jiyong opened his eyes in time to peek over the ice pack and see Seunghyun hesitantly coming out of the kitchen, eyes filled with worry.

 

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, hyung." Jiyong murmured, sitting up with a slight wince as the ice pack shifted. 

 

Seunghyun let out a huff, shaking his head before the hesitance melted away and he came over to sit beside him. "Don't apologize, I'd be worrying myself crazy if I'd found out you walked home like that by yourself." Seunghyun murmured, eyes trailing over Jiyong's face. "You do still need to go get that checked out in case they need to set it." 

 

The blonde hummed the best he could in the stuffy state, Seunghyun stealing his attention so quickly and easily. "Tomorow." He murmured, readjusting the ice pack on his face. "I'll go tomorrow." 

 

 

That night he went back home with Youngbae, and in the morning he went with his best friend to go to the hospital. They didn't, very luckily, have to set the bone back in place. They sent Jiyong on his way with pain and decongestion medicine, which made the blonde happier than if they'd have to actually set it. 

 

Two full weeks later, Jiyong finally could touch his nose without immediately yelping in pain, and the swelling had fully gone down.

 

_They hadn't talked about the entire, you know, love declaration, but Jiyong almost felt thankful for that._

 

He was going out to the bar with Seunghyun for the first time since the entire incident, the older inviting him out to cheer him up and celebrate that his nose was, in fact, no longer broken. Jiyong hadn't even  _seen_ Seunghyun since then, even if he was talking to him almost daily. He'd grown accustomed to Seungyun's presence with him, almost as comfortable with him as he was with Youngbae, so of course, he missed him.

 

"Hyung!" He called once he caught sight of him waiting nearby the club, immediately catching his eyes with a bright grin. Jiyong jogged to him, easily falling onto him in an excited hug, making the taller man grunt from the force of it. "I missed you, you big baby!" He complained, pulling back after a moment, his eyes dancing over Seunghyun's face to see that, yeah, nothing had gone and changed on him since they'd last seen each other.

 

Seunghyun let out an amused laugh, a grin pulling on his lips too. "Your nose looks the same." He commented before Jiyong shot him a _look_ , reaching up and pinching Seunghyun's nose closed between his fingers, making the taller man reel back with a loud laugh, batting the younger's hand away. "Okay okay, no nose comments. Got it." He laughed, making Jiyong's playful look of annoyance disappear into a laugh of his own.

 

The two slipped by the bouncer easily, heading into the loud club together and towards the bar and sat down together. Seunghyun ordered for the both of them, handing him the cash before thanking the bartender and sliding one glass to Jiyong.

 

"Have you gotten up to anything while I've been away?" Seunghyun joked, a teasing smile on his lips. 

 

Jiyong let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Youngbae made me take off of work, even if I had tried to go in my boss would have kicked my ass and sent me home for even trying." He said with a goofy grin on his lips, taking a sip from the glass. "It's been a long, boring two weeks without you, you know." He teased, setting the glass back down on the bar.

 

"I didn't know I was that fun to be around." Seunghyun teased right back without a pause, taking a sip from his own glass. 

 

The blonde hummed, shrugging a bit. "If I didn't like being around you, you'd know." Jiyong said matter-a-factly.

 

They went back and forth for a while, finishing their drinks before moving to lean against a wall nearby where it was less crowded. They were both decently buzzed, but not anywhere near blackout drunk.

 

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, watching the crowd move, bodies pressed close and dancing to the beat. The blonde then looked to Seunghyun, seeing him watching the crowd also. From what he'd figured out with hanging out with the older man, he'd never been one to dance other than around the kitchen while Jiyong danced around with him. It was adorable, honestly. It made Jiyong's heart try to escape his chest. 

 

He was lost in his thoughts, happily relaxing in Seunghyun's presence and sinking into the feeling of the buzz.

 

Well, until he heard his name.

 

"Jiyong?" 

 

A cold chill crept up his spine, his mind immediately recognizing the voice. Why couldn't the universe just give him a vacation?

 

"Fuck, it is you. So you still pick up guys at clubs, huh?" 

 

Jiyong slowly turned his head, meeting the eyes of one of his ex-boyfriends, one that had ended horribly, leaving Jiyong's self-worth to crash and burn. "I don't do that anymore." He snapped in a final tone, not even wanting to give the asshole the sound of his voice.

 

"Yeah right. You still look good, blonde hair suits you." The man laughed, and Jiyong felt rage creeping up his neck.

 

Before he could do anything though, a strong arm was wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a familiar chest. "Is there a problem here, baby?" He heard Seunghyun rumble behind him, a possessive undertone in his voice that had Jiyong shuttering slightly.

 

_Okay, he could work with this._

 

Jiyong leaned back against the chest, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. He watched the man's eyes trail from him to Seunghyun and back, seemingly debating if he should continue or not. Apparently, he didn't know when to stop.

 

"Who's this, another guy you've wrapped around your finger?" The man accused, and he physically felt Seunghyun let out a warning sound, low enough to be a growl.

 

"I'm his boyfriend, you street rat. Fuck off before you wake up in an alley." Seunghyun said lowly, his voice level, but held an edge to it that the blonde had never heard before.

 

That seemed to send a chill through the man in front of them. Jiyong knew that the other knew what Jiyong could do in a fight, he'd seen him fight before, but now the image of Seunghyun with him must have scared him at least a bit. The other held up his hands a grin still on his lips. "If you're his boyfriend, kiss him then." 

 

Jiyong knew that he hit the nail right on the head, that unless he actually  _was_ romantically involved with someone for a  _while_ , he wouldn't let anyone's face near his. While he'd give away his body, something like that was guarded closely to his heart under lock and key. It was one of the few things he actually cared about.

 

Seunghyun had tensed up behind him, probably about to hurl something at him, a fear-inducing threat, but Jiyong made the split-second decision for the both of them.

 

So he spun around without visible hesitation, raising up on his tippy-toes to reach the taller's lips the easiest. The only warning he gave Seunghyun was a soft, light first brush of his lips before he was diving back into a loving kiss. To his relief, Seunghyun was as quick on his feet as Jiyong was, immediately responding into the kiss in the same loving, passionate way. It only carried on for maybe ten seconds before Jiyong pulled away, his hands pressed against Seunghyun's chest, tangled in his shirt, the older's arms possessively still wrapped around his waist, before shooting a glare to the waiting man. 

 

"Are we done here?" Jiyong hissed, leaving no room for argument as he watched the other roll his eyes, grumbling under his breath but nodding and disappearing into the crowd.

 

Jiyong watched him leave, the energy slowly draining from his figure as he tightened his hold on Seunghyun, turning his head back to the man and resting his forehead on the taller's shoulder.

 

"'M sorry..." Jiyong said softly, closing his eyes tightly as the reality of what he just drug Seunghyun into settled in. 

 

Seunghyun just let out a soft hum, not moving away, so Jiyong guessed he hadn't fuck everything up too extremely just yet.  

 

The blonde took a soft, deep breath. "Thank you for that, you didn't have to help me." He said, his body on fire just by even being this close to Seunghyun, not to mention the arms around his waist, much less the kiss. "He was an asshole ex, I have a few of those." He explained, pulling away from Seunghyun's body and feeling those arms slip from his waist. Jiyong moved to lean against the wall again, losing his eyes as he took another deep breath before opening them and looking to the other.

 

Seunghyun was looking at him with a soft, knowing smile as he leaned against the wall beside him. "It's okay, he looked like he wasn't going to leave you alone anytime soon." He said with a soft smile, looking at Jiyong with the same fondness he always had, like nothing just happened. Like that kiss hadn't just rocked Jiyong's entire world. Like Jiyong would just forget about how amazing it felt to be in those arms, the same thing he'd been quietly craving for months now.

 

But if Seunghyun wanted to act like it wasn't a big deal, then Jiyong would forget it even happened around him.

 

 

They both headed outside to cool off, Seunghyun surprisingly not whipping out a cigarette but just simply leaning against the wall beside Jiyong.

 

"Why did he act like you kissing someone was a big deal..?" Seunghyun asked curiously, making Jiyong cringe a bit.

 

Jiyong hesitated, not knowing how much Seunghyun actually wanted to know about his love and sex life. "I- Uh, I've insinuated that I've offered to blow guys before, right?" He said almost too quietly, but the nod from the older told him he could hear him. "I used to hook up with guys a lot." He admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But- I just- Kissing is something I've reserved for myself. It's something I kind of save for someone I really like; I don't even kiss in a relationship for probably a month and even then it's special to me." He said gently, biting his lip nervously, not looking close to Seunghyun in fear of judgment. "I don't whore myself out, at least, I haven't even slept around for a long time now."

 

For at least a year and a half now, he'd stopped. He was trying to change in that way just like he was trying to stop fighting altogether.

 

As soon as he'd gotten those words out of his mouth though, Seunghyun was in front of him, close enough to not allow Jiyong to look away. 

 

"Jiyong."

 

He flinched, preparing him for anything from Seunghyun could possibly throw at him; well, he tried his best.

 

"Ji, you're not a whore." Seunghyun stated, his voice hard and almost hurt. "You're such a beautiful person, I've never even thought about you mentioning it that night. You're amazing, none of that makes you a whore." The taller said sternly, those intense eyes boring into his own as Jiyong finally gave in and searched his face for any sign that Seunghyun was lying, for disgust, but he found nothing.

 

"Fuck." Jiyong mumbled, pushing off the wall and back into Seunghyun's chest, trying to contain the eruption of emotion that had just been let out at Seunghyun actually defending him. It was different with Youngbae saying those things, he'd known the other basically all his worthwhile life. " _Fuck_ , I love you. Whoever gets the chance to end up with you as their boyfriend is going to be the fucking luckiest man in the world." He rambled, tangling his hands back in the taller's shirt and resting his head back on his shoulder. 

 

"Then why don't you just be my boyfriend?" Seunghyun said above him, his tone steady as ever, like he hadn't just dropped the biggest bomb on Jiyong that he'd ever experienced, making his body freeze like he'd been doused in ice water.

 

"Don't joke like that." Jiyong stated, his voice gone icy, devoid of all the previous emotion, not even bothering to consider if this man,  _Seunghyun_ , wanted him of all people. Seunghyun could have any guy he wanted, he could go get a vouge model  _easily_. Jiyong was so  _much_ , he had so much  _trouble_ that came along with him.

 

Seunghyun let out a soft grunt in protest, wrapping his arms around Jiyong's waist. "Ji, I'm not joking. Let me take you out." 

 

That's the point where Jiyong actually registered how serious Seunghyun sounded, and promptly broke down, his eyes immediately stinging with unshed tears as he pulled back enough to look at him. "Why do you want  _me_ out of everyone you could have..?" He said, sniffling lightly and  _refusing_ to let that water in his eyes move down, trying to blink it away the best he could.

 

Then, Seunghyun had the  _gall_ to snort at that. 

 

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't have stuck around if I didn't like you at all." He murmured, the hands resting around his waist giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Ask Daesung if you don't believe I'm actually head over heels for you, he's been hearing about it since the second time we talked." The older admitted, and that just in turn broke down the last of Jiyong's maze-like walls.

 

The blonde swallowed a bit nervously, finally turning his gaze and meeting Seunghyun's eyes straight on.

 

"You want me."

 

"I have for a while, yeah."

 

"You're okay with how much of a mess my life actually is?"

 

"I'm already involved in that life, so yeah, I'd say I am."

 

"You're okay with me bringing trouble around?"

 

"I'll help you get out of all the trouble you manage to find."

 

"You've already kissed me."

 

"I have indeed, I guess I have an unfair advantage over any other possible suitors knocking at your door."

 

Jiyong let out probably the most unattractive snort of a laugh manageable, caught off guard, but it easily brightened up his expression.

 

"You're the only big baby that has even  _tried_ to."

 

"I thought I told you I'm  _not_ a big baby." Seunghyun whined, making Jiyong laugh again.

 

"And I told you too bad, so sad."

 

"You owe me for that slander, no one's going to take me seriously with you calling me a big baby."

 

"Yeah?"

 

Seunghyun hummed in agreement, a dopey smile on his lips.

 

"Well, I guess being your boyfriend would make us even, huh?" Jiyong caved finally, a bright grin on his lips.

 

"Yeah, I guess it would." The taller laughed, leaning forward to rest his forehead onto Jiyong's. "How about another kiss for now..?"

 

Jiyong's face, neck, and ears lit up a bright red, letting out a laugh of his own before leaning in for the second time that night. Though this kiss, Jiyong took his time, kept the kiss gentle to feel out how they moved together. He felt the hands resting o his hips tug him closer, pressing their bodies flush against each other, but without the urgency that you'd expect from a movement like that. Jiyong practically melted into the kiss, his lips sliding against Seunghyun's like they were meant to be there, and to the blonde they  _were_. Where the previous one was for a show, this kiss just made Jiyong feel like it was only him and Seunghyun in the world. 

 

 

And you know what? _He wouldn't mind that._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you read all of that mind vomit, I hope you liked it?
> 
> I'll probably be adding another chapter of cute stuff and smut, but I have absolutely no idea when I'm going to get around to that since,,, I'm in college and all that boring stuff :))
> 
> Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, and if you'd like to see me write whatever else, just lmk 
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter is @softency, come yell with me <3
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun doesn't realize how far into his mind he is.
> 
> Jiyong wants to give him a night he'll never forget, and break through to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This porn chapter has a LOT of feelings, so I hope you guys are into that oof
> 
> It's, for the most part, revolving entirely around Seunghyun, just like the last chapter revolved around Jiyong. 
> 
> WARNING: Body Issues are heavily mentioned, if you're extremely sensitive to that, maybe don't read this? I would rather be careful than trigger anyone (:

~~~~

It took convincing, but around a year of being together, they'd both managed to convince their roommates and best friends to trade with them, to let Jiyong move in with Seunghyun. Luckily for them, the two had already become close friends from the, what turned into, joint movie night. It all felt so natural and so  _right_ for Jiyong to be with Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun was careful with him, not diving in for as many kisses as he'd probably like in the beginning, just out of respect, but when Jiyong had moved in, the blonde had declared it fair game, that he was okay with whatever Seunghyun threw at him. Which, as he'd half expected, started the entire burst of surprise kisses, which in turn transitioned into sloppily making out for  _way_ too long; they'd burnt countless meals on the stove from getting distracted like that in each other. Still, Jiyong was just as guilty as Seunghyun, even if he didn't start the distraction, he was going to roll with it wherever it went. And well, he started  _other_ things.

 

Jiyong had got back to their apartment from work before Seunghyun gotten home for once; the blonde usually came home just after him most days.

 

So, Jiyong took that in stride.

 

He went straight to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes, mischevious jitters running through his veins as he stripped down, pulling everything off before moving to Seunghyun's coset, searching for a specific teeshirt before humming in victory. Jiyong happily slipped it off of the hanger and then onto his body, a content hum echoing from him as he stepped over to the mirror in the room, admiring how his boyfriend's shirt draped over him; it was already a tiny bit baggy on Seunghyun, so on his own smaller frame it basically swallowed him, falling down past where his black boxer-briefs ended.

 

Jiyong gave himself one last once over before letting a content grin slip onto his lips. 

 

He moved out of the bedroom, padding across the apartment in his socks before falling back onto the couch to wait for Seunghyun, opening his phone and idly scrolling through his social media to kill the time. He had a plan, and he was intent on getting his hands on Seunghyun tonight.

 

He'd never gotten to actually focus a night just on his boyfriend, the other man so focused on making sure Jiyong felt over the moon, that he was comfortable and safe. Which Jiyong wasn't actually complaining about, actually. The first time Jiyong had slipped into his subspace was actually the second time the blonde had convinced Seunghyun to get a bit rough with him, and though he'd explained his personal space to the older beforehand, and Seunghyun's had experience with things like that in the bedroom, he'd finished out the counts of spanking before promptly stopping and comforting Jiyong. He'd gently lulled him out of the space as Jiyong started to resurface. But Jiyong had never got to fully focus on Seunghyun like he'd had ideas of.

 

The entire issue was, Seunghyun didn't like all the attention on him.

 

He was a master in deflecting attention off of him, reflecting it all back on Jiyong. Maybe he'd never had a partner that really took care of him, the most he said about his previous dating life was it was high school and he was still feeling out being gay. 

 

He _did_ know, though, that Seunghyun had complicated leftover body issues.

 

It wasn't something that he'd liked talking about when he'd opened up, but one night when Jiyong had broken down when he was telling him about why he fought, how he'd felt like it was his only option when it was him against the world, he'd opened up that side of him to Jiyong. Once he was done talking, Jiyong had promptly informed him that he'd never even considered Seunghyun's body under his clothes when falling for him. He'd told him that even if he was the same chubby teenager that Jiyong would have fallen for him the same. That even if Seunghyun gained weight now, Jiyong wouldn't bat an eye, he'd still love him the exact same, because he was in this for all of Seunghyun to be his. He didn't know how deep-rooted the issues were, but Jiyong  _had_ made him comfortable enough apparently in the next days to cook with him in some mornings without a shirt on.

 

He wanted to  _do this_ for Seunghyun, just like the older had done for him.

 

 

 

The front door slamming brought Jiyong back to reality, a grin spreading across his lips as he turned towards the hallway from the door. 

 

"Hyung!" He called, immediately catching his lover's eyes as he came into the room. The older's face melted into fondness as he came closer, leaning over the couch to immediately press a happy kiss to Jiyong's lips. 

 

As the older pulled back, he moved to move around the couch, not noticing how revealed Jiyong was yet. "Hey baby." Seunghyun murmured, plopping down next to Jiyong before tensing slightly as he finally registered that Jiyong was wearing his shirt, something that he already knew affected the older but had never put into action before now. The older's eyes raked over Jiyong's figure, a soft, domestic smile lingering on Seunghyun's lips.

 

"Hyung," He began, moving to fully face him with a soft, loving grin on his face. "Can I try something new tonight..?" Jiyong asked, moving his hand down to lace their fingers together reassuringly. 

 

He watched a flash of curiosity pass through Seunghyun's features, feeling him squeeze back his hand. "What kind of new are we talking about?" Seunghyun hummed, leaning his head against the back of the couch lazily. They'd had this talk before countless times, figuring out each other's kinks and limits and just generally what each other liked.

 

Jiyong hummed, debating how to phrase it, before actually speaking."Just...Would you be okay with me taking the reins for an entire night?" He asked softly, a bit of hesitance in his voice, but for the most part steady.

 

Seunghyun's eyebrows rose slightly, a look of hesitance crossing the older's face. It was a pause of silence, Jiyong's gaze flickering over Seunghyun's face, trying to read every clue that he could to the situation. Seunghyun let out of soft, neutral hum, not giving away  _anything, goddamnit._ "What all do you want to do..?" He asked, his voice a bit hesitant, but nothing immediately tipping the blonde off that he hated the idea.

 

So, Jiyong pushed forward. "I just want to, you know, take care of you." He murmured, watching the hesitation linger, but Seunghyun's eyebrows lower and his features soften.

 

"Ji, you  _do_ take care of me." Seunghyun argued, leaning in closer and unlacing their fingers, to wrap that arm around Jiyong's waist and pull him closer so their bodies were touching. Jiyong easily slid closer as Seunghyun moved him, but slipped onto Seunghyun's lap with his legs on either side of the older's thighs. "You've never left me hanging, baby. You know that."

 

Jiyong huffed, shaking his head. "It's different. What I want to do is different." He murmured, draping his arms over Seunghyun's shoulders as he relaxed his body into Seunghyun's. 

 

The older's eyebrows were back up, those intense eyes boring into his own. "Do you want to fuck me or something?" He asked suddenly, catching Jiyong off guard and sending his mind reeling for a moment.

 

"Wha- No no no, that's not what I'm saying. I mean- If you ever want to I'd be game, but tonight I just want to _take_ _care_ of you." He rushed out, rambling nervously at how long it's taken him to explain it, catching himself and taking a breath before starting again. "I want to focus the night on you, I want to take care of you the way you usually do for me."

 

If Seunghyun's eyebrows could have gone further up, Jiyong thought they'd be already past his hairline. "You want to focus on me." He said in a quiet voice, confusion lacing his tone. 

 

Jiyong nodded quickly, glad that something was actually was conveyed across in that ramble. "If you'll let me, I just want you to relax and let me take care of you. I'll handle everything, but you'd have to let me." He murmured, a soft blush creeping onto the tips of his ears. 

 

It almost looked like Seunghyun was going to argue, another long pause breaking out between them before the older finally broke it. "Okay, if you want to that bad, I can try to let go for you."

 

Jiyong was surprised for a moment at how _easily_ the older agreed before a bright grin broke out on his lips. "Really?" He asked, making sure Seunghyun actually  _wanted_ this, watching the man give a slight, still hesitant nod. The younger had hit some of Seunghyun's limits before and knew the warning signs to look for by now in case he was pushing him too far without realizing it. "Hell  _yes_ , I wasn't sure if you'd go for this." Jiyong exclaimed, pressing a quick peck to the older's lips before slipping out of his lap and standing up, taking Seunghyun's hands in his own. 

 

He lead the older to their bedroom without any protests from his lover, teasingly pushing him on the bed and watching him fall, preening at the soft laugh it earned from the taller before he moved up to the top of the bed; not leaning himself up against the headboard but laying out on the bed, his head half propped up on the pillows. 

 

"What are you planning in that head of yours?" He heard Seunghyun ask, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

 

Jiyong simply winked at the older, moving to their nightstand and tossing their lube to the bed before climbing on it himself. "You'll see, hyung." He murmured, a loving gleam in his eyes, but his smile becoming more and more playful. "Just relax." Jiyong said gently, climbing on the older's lap and resting his weight there contently before his hands started exploring, slipping under the man's shirt. 

 

The blonde could already see that familiar spark of fire in Seunghyun's eyes, feeling those hands find his waist and firmly grip there. Jiyong took his time mapping out the taller's chest with his hands, feeling every dip and curve of his body before he moved to push his shirt up and take it off of the older who let out a soft, fond huff of air. 

 

"You're stunning, Seunghyun." He said softly, leaning down immediately once the shirt was discarded, pressing his lips to Seunghyun's chest, laying loving kisses across his chest. "'M so lucky to have you." Jiyong praised, beginning to nip and suck places, leaving behind bruises that would be dark in the morning. It went on for at _least_ two more minutes, Jiyong simply just praising him and kissing around his chest, before Seunghyun was shifting underneath him, and Jiyong looked up to him, immediately being met with the visual of Seunghyun's face covered in a bright blush that had already crawled down his neck and up to his ears. Jiyong immediately broke out into a bright grin, seeing his plan working, successfully beginning to unravel him.

 

"Are you good with this so far?" He asked softly, his voice quiet as to not startle the older from his haze. Immediately, he watched Seunghyun nod hesitantly, as if he'd never experienced something like this before now, but wanted more even if he was too unsure to ask for it verbally. 

 

So, Jiyong took that in stride.

 

"You're so strong, baby. Always taking care of me and making sure I'm okay." He murmured, trailing his kisses up Seunghyun's chest, collar bones, and then neck before pressing a soft, slow kiss to Seunghyun's lips. However, when their lips met, Seunghyun immediately pressed into it almost desperately, taking anything Jiyong would give him. The younger slid his lips easily against the older's letting Seunghyun's tongue dip into his mouth as the kiss heated up, only pulling away when he felt Seunghyun tensing up again and the grip on his waist getting more firm and possessive. Jiyong pulled back with a soft hum, dodging Seunghyun's lips as he tried to lean forward and recapture his lips. 

 

"Nuh-uh, you'll get to kiss me more later, be patient, hyung." The blonde said gently, slowly slipping back down his body, this time stopping at his stomach and feeling Seunghyun's hands slip off his hips to grab onto the bedsheets once Jiyong was somewhat out of reach. 

 

If Jiyong could do this without Seunghyun clamming up and closing off, then he had absolutely no worries for the rest of the night. 

 

With the first kiss pressed just above Seunghyun's navel, he felt the other tense under him. "You're beautful, baby. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." He murmured against the soft skin there, peppering more light kisses along the skin under Seunghyun's ribs. "You're so fucking perfect, like you were made just for me." Jiyong praised, feeling Seunghyun squirm under him again, making him pause where he was, just in case, glancing up to him again and this time being met with Seunghyun already looking down to him with almost desperate eyes. Jiyong didn't know what the older was asking for, so he paused his work for a moment to properly look at him, making sure there was no sign of uncomfort on his features. 

 

"Has anyone done this for you before, hyung..?" He asked softly, sitting up a bit and resting his hands on Seunghyun's stomach. Jiyong was left with no answer for a long pause before Seunghyun gave him a slight shake of his head. 

 

 _Fuck_ , now that hurt Jiyong's heart.

 

"Oh, baby..." Jiyong trailed off, moving back up his body and kissing him again, pouring out every ounce of love and adoration he had in his body into the kiss. Seunghyun leaned into the kiss almost hungrily, but not in a lust drove way; instead, taking everything Jiyong was giving him like he was touch starved. He should have tried to do this so much _sooner_.

 

Jiyong let Seunghyun take whatever he wanted, the older deepening the kiss to an almost bruising level, his arms pulling Jiyong in close, leaving no space between them again. Jiyong felt like he was floating, melting into everything Seunghyun drew from him, happily giving the older access to his mouth fully when the older nipped a bit roughly at his lip. Their tongues tangle together in between the kisses, their mouths sliding against each other without conscious thought, it had become second nature for them to naturally slot together. Before he knew it, Jiyong felt Seunghyun's hips rolling against his own, drawing a surprised moan out of him. He gently parted his lips from the older's for air, both of them panting into the shared air. 

 

"I'm going to show you the night of your life, Seunghyun. I should have done this before now." He said softly, pressing one more peck to the older's lips before sliding back down his lover's body, pressing kisses in tow as he moved back to where he left off. 

 

"I-..." Seunghyun began, but let out a soft, shaky breath when Jiyong's mouth returned to his stomach. Whatever Seunghyun was going to babble out seemed to disappear when Jiyong's tongue licked a long stripe up Seunghyun's abdomen. 

 

He paid attention to every dip and curve that Seunghyun's body held, making sure no inch of his torso wasn't touched by Jiyong's mouth or hands, meanwhile still talking to Seunghyun, telling him how handsome he was, how Jiyong wanted to hide him away just for himself, how  _good_ Seughyun looked like this right now. 

 

The older's breath had picked up to a soft pant from just the unfiltered attention he was receiving, his heart thumping inside his chest from what Jiyong could feel. He'd become a bit more vocal from earlier when he'd just answer with nods or shaking his head; when Jiyong said something that particularly got under his skin, he'd earn a low whine or even a quiet whisper of his name, accompanied with a soft ' _please_ '. Jiyong had effectively unraveled the older, even feeling ramped up himself from just being able to  _do this_ for Seunghyun.

 

Finally, after feeling satisfied with his work, Jiyong sat back up from where he was pressing his lips, dangerously close to the line of Seunghyun's pants line.

 

"Still with me baby?" Jiyong asked softly, trying to reign himself back in a little so at least one of them was calm and not steadily falling apart. That earned him a quick nod, Seunghyun's hands reaching out for him again. Jiyong moved a bit further back up to settle his hips directly on Seunghyun's, already having known about his growing erection, but the thrill of having it against him always shot a sense of confidence through him that  _he_ did that,  _he_ could get Seunghyun rilled up.

 

"Do you want me to keep going or is it getting too much?" Jiyong asked, making sure to keep his hips still and phrase it so Seunghyun would have to verbally respond, letting Jiyong get a sense of how far gone his lover might be.

 

"I-I..." Seunghyun began, his voice a bit strained, the dark blush never have left from his skin since they'd started. "Keep going." The older mumbled quietly, but confident enough to have a decently steady voice. Their eyes met, and Jiyong gave him a soft, loving grin. 

 

Jiyong nodded, hands pressing to Seunghyun's chest to steady himself before rolling his hips down once against his lover's, drawing out a loud intake of breath through his teeth from the man under him. Before he could actually retaliate or roll his hips back up, Jiyong slipped back off of his lap, moving even further down to settle between his legs and shooting Seunghyun a sly grin before beginning the task of finishing to undress him, pulling off his pants and then his boxers. Seunghyun's cock sprung free, resting against his stomach, which made Jiyong's mouth water like seeing his boyfriend always did. He resisted the urge to dive in and get his mouth on the older's cock right away, instead, he leaned down, settling in between the older's thighs and pressing his lips to a spot just behind Seunghyun's knee. 

 

Almost immediately, Seunghyun body was back to responding to Jiyong's touches, staying still the best he could. The blonde stayed quiet for a little while, just focusing on sucking, biting and kissing Seunghyun's thighs. Every time he would suddenly nip at the more sensitive skin of his inner thigh, Seunghyun's breath would hitch and his leg would jerk slightly. After he was satisfied with one thigh, he moved to the other and began to speak again. 

 

"Still with me, hyung?" He murmured against Seunghyun's thigh, watching the older grip the sheets a bit tighter, but nod in response just as the words left his mouth. "You're doing so good, you're always so good to me baby." He hummed the praise, beginning to press his lips against the thigh just like he'd treated the last. After a few minutes of praise dripping from his lips as he moved about, he left one specifically rough hickey, finally deemed it finished and felt Seunghyun shift under him as he moved his mouth away. 

 

"Hyung?" 

 

There was a soft hum before he saw Seunghyun's eyes flutter open and meet his own. Seunghyun already looked positively wrecked, eyes dilated and skin still flushed, which just spurred Jiyong on.

 

"Do you feel up to cumming twice tonight?" He asked without any hesitation, watching Seunghyun pause, listening to his words before he nodded quickly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. They've gone further than two rounds before, with the effect they both had on each other it was decently easy to rile both of them up over and over again. But the difference was, that tonight, it was what Seunghyun wanted. Jiyong's pleasure wasn't the main focus like the older often put it as. He let out a soft chuckle at the quick response, before crawling back up for another kiss, Seunghyun visibly more disheveled than the last time. After a few moments, Jiyong pulled away to rest his forehead again his lover's.

 

"Do you want to sit up and watch when I suck you off?" He teased before immediately slipping back down Seunghyun's body, no sense of shyness that was usually there when Seunghyun had the control. Jiyong watched him blink a few times, a bit stunned at the bluntness of the question before he gave Jiyong a shy grin, moving to shift a bit up on the bed, a pillow behind his head now fully, allowing him to watch what Jiyong was doing without putting any strain on his neck.

 

Jiyong settled back between his thighs, a sly grin on his lips before he leaned forward licking a stripe from the base of the older's cock to the tip, drawing an abrupt moan from Seunghyun. He'd been hard even before Jiyong was halfway done with moving around Seunghyun's body, so Jiyong was impressed that he wasn't already bucking into his mouth. 

 

He let out a soft, satisfied hum, wrapping one of his hands around the base of Seunghyun's cock before pressing a kiss to the tip, his tongue darting out slowly to dip into the slit, putting on a show before he actually wrapped his lips around the tip. Jiyong didn't go far down just yet, but already felt Seunghyun tense up underneath him as he let out a low groan, his breath already picking up. He popped off the cock, moving to lick from base to tip again, before actually going down on him in earnest, drawing him deep into his throat with a soft hum. Seunghyun let out a soft gasp, quickly transitioning into a loud moan as Jiyong swallowed around him. Before Seunghyun could relax into the feeling, Jiyong began to move, his head bobbing and hollowing out his cheeks as he finally looked up to Seunghyun. He locked eyes with him through his lashes, watching pure love and lust engulf Seunghyun's features as he panted through parted lips. 

 

Jiyong pressed his hands to the bed beside the older's hips, fully moving to the best of his ability, taking Seunghyun back into his throat with every bob of his head, relaxing his throat and moving his tongue against the underside of his cock with each movement. He kept his eyes on Seunghyun's face, soaking in every moan and noise that he drew from the older happily. It only took a few more bobs from Jiyong before Seunghyun started to speak again, spurring Jiyong on with every word.

 

"Ji..." He watched Seunghyun moan, the older's hand finally finding his hair like usual when Jiyong went down on him. "Ji, I'm close..." 

 

The blonde felt Seunghyun's hips buck slightly into his mouth when he swallowed around him again, slowing down his movements and placing his hands on the side of Seunghyun's hips, nudging them a bit to give the okay for the older to move if he wanted, quickly bracing his hands back on the bed as Seunghyun took the initiative. Jiyong didn't move his lips along his length as much as he previously did, but met Seunghyun's thrusts a little as each one was delivered. The fingers in his hair tightened to a more firm grip, holding onto the blonde as he began to fuck into his mouth without hesitation. His pace slowly becoming quicker and slightly messier as Jiyong watched him slowly lose himself in the pleasure coursing through him, eventually becoming sloppy as he neared his climax.

 

Before he knew it, Jiyong felt the older's hips begin to stutter in their thrusts. Jiyong braced himself, feeling the grip in his hair tighten further before Seunghyun thrust his cock deep into Jiyong's throat, letting out a loud moan as he began to spill his cum down Jiyong's throat. The younger immediately started swallowing it, trying his best to not cough and managed to get most of it down before a drop of it dribbled down his chin. Jiyong closed his eyes as he pulled off Seunghyun's cock, panting a bit heavily before his eyes flew back open, catching Seughyun's eyes again before raising a hand up to his chin, dipping a finger in the cum that had escaped his lips and popping it back into his mouth with a sly grin, feeling Seunghyun shutter underneath him just purely at the visual of the action.

 

Jiyong let out a soft chuckle, crawling back up Seughyun's body and felt himself being immediately pulled into a kiss as soon as he was close enough, Seunghyun kissing him hungrily and desperately, his tongue immediately thrusting into Jiyong's mouth. The blonde moaned into his lover's mouth, surrendering the control of the kiss immediately as he melted into it. It was like Seungyun couldn't get enough of him, taking everything Jiyong was willing to give him eagerly. They kept their rhythm of the kiss going, both of them moving in sync with each other for what felt like an eternity before Seunghyun pulled away this time for breath. They parted panting loudly, both still winded from the previous task, but attention back on each other seamlessly. 

 

"I love you." Jiyong murmured, watching a look of sheer adoration pass through Seunghyun's face accompanied with a grin.

 

"Love you too Ji." Seunghyun responded, before reconnecting their lips.

 

By now, Jiyong was painfully hard in his underwear, his cock dripping precum just from the thrill of giving Seunghyun head. Hell, he'd came before from just blowing the older, so he was surprised he'd managed to ignore the pleasure coursing through him this long.  

 

The blonde was lying across the taller, tangling his fingers into Seunghyun's hair as he pressed his body against him. Jiyong had managed to zone out a bit, relaxing enough to not register Seunghyun's hand's move until they were grabbing Jiyong's ass, making Jiyong let out a soft whine and press his hips back into the large hands. Seunghyun let out a rumbling hum in return, pulling his lips away to kiss down Jiyong's neck, giving it the same treatment Jiyong had shown him all over his body. The blonde felt a shudder run through his body, his breath picking up slightly at the feeling of his lover's lips on his skin. 

 

As much as their friends liked to joke about Jiyong having Seunghyun completely wrapped around his finger, it was completely equal instead. Jiyong was as far gone on Seunghyun as the older was on him, and that was a fact that they both knew.

 

From where Jiyong was laying, his cock was pressed against Seunghyun's lower stomach where he could also feel the older's erection slowly coming back, pressed between both of their lower halves. 

 

Jiyong rolled his hips back into Seunghyun's hands before, in the next roll, pressing more against the other's hips, earning a hitch of his breath against his neck. The friction against his cock made the younger's head spin, letting out a whine when Seunghyun slipped his hands under his underwear, gripping Jiyong's ass in a firm hold. 

 

The blonde pulled away after a second to sit back up on his lover's hips, a dark blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

 

"I have another thing for you to watch if you want." Jiyong offered, stilling his hips against Seunghyun's with a glint in his eyes, a soft, sly grin slowly slipping on his lips again. 

 

Seunghyun gazed up at Jiyong, curiosity flickering in his eyes. "You do..?" He hesitated before asking, seemingly not knowing how much more Jiyong could pull from his sleeve.

 

He swiftly nodded, moving to feel around the bedsheets before finding the lube bottle. "You always like prepping me, hyung." He teased lightly, moving to pop open the lube and watching Seunghyun's expression closely. "Do you want to watch me finger myself?" Jiyong asked with a soft hum, resting his hands back on the older's chest. Immediately, he watched Seughyun draw in a shaky breath and search over Jiyong's face, almost as if he was suspicious the younger might be joking. After he found nothing to indicate that though, he let out a soft groan, gripping his ass a bit tighter and shifted his hips under Jiyong's. 

 

"Fuck _yeah_ I do, Ji." Seunghyun breathed out, hands squeezing there before moving to smooth over the younger's hips, affectionately, drinking in the visual of Jiyong right now.

 

Jiyong sent him a cheeky grin, moving his hands back to himself and stripping off his boyfriend's top. "You've never seen me do this, have you, hyung?" He hummed, raising a playful eyebrow before beginning to slip off his boxer-briefs, tossing them to the ground before settling fully back against Seunghyun, seeing the taller shake his head in response. "You want me to stay right here to do it, or would you like a full show?" Jiyong asked, picking back up the lube from where he'd left it. 

 

"Either one is good with me, baby." Seunghyun said while his hands smoothed up Jiyong's stomach, eyes trailing over his lover's figure hungry, appreciative way. The blonde let out a soft hum in thought, considering both before making his mind up. 

 

Jiyong moved off of Seunghyun's hips, shuffling down the bed a bit, now in the middle of the bed, hearing Seunghyun move also. The younger spread his legs and moved to press his chest into the bed, ending up with his ass up in the air and legs parted enough for nothing to be hidden from Seunghyun, and able to lock eyes with him from where he was positioned diagonally on the bed. He poured out some lube on his fingers, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth before beginning to fully move. Jiyong moved one hand back to his ass, a finger trailing down to his rim before making his body jolt at the first touch, letting out a soft, muffled whine. He slowly began pushing a finger into himself, his breath hitching instinctively as he finally got something inside of him. Jiyong's eyes were locked onto Seunghyun's, his attention solely on him as he finished pushing the first finger to the base knuckle, pausing a moment to let himself adjust before moving the finger, immediately feeling a shudder run through his body. A second finger quickly joined the first one, making Jiyong have to repress the urge to press his face into the mattress like he usually did when Seunghyun was fingering him open. He gave them a few thrusts before curling them finally, letting out a loud, abrupt moan as hot pleasure surged through him. "Seunghyun..." He whined, watching the older's body immediately react to that, his flushed cock twitching just at how his name rolled off Jiyong's lips. The younger slowly slipped a third finger in, gasping a bit at the small stretch, pausing a moment before moving his fingers again and letting out a soft whine, his breath easily back to panting now. 

 

"Curl your fingers and press them hard into that spot again, baby." Seunghyun's voice suddenly cut though Jiyong's fog, making the younger's eyes widen before he obediently did as Seunghyun had said, letting out a louder whine this time, this time pressing them firmly there and not immediately pulling them away to thrust them back in. Jiyong shifted his hips, wanting  _more_ , but wanting to please Seunghyun more than anything right now. He kept pressing there, feeling his cock begin to drip precum onto the bed making him choke out a moan at the feeling. His body felt like it was on fire, burning brightly, waiting for Seunghyun to tell him he could stop. It was around a minute later before Seunghyun spoke again. "Add another finger, Ji." He stated, and Jiyong quickly obliged, moving his fingers away from his prostate before adding another finger, up to four now. His body sagged a bit in relief of the burning eased now, the feeling of being  _full_  from his fingers flooding him. He properly stretched himself on his fingers, soft whines and moans already falling from his lips. He worked himself open until he felt like he could take Seunghyun's cock without any worry.

 

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out and gripped the sheets for a moment, willing himself to calm down from the firey hot pleasure coursing through him. It took a moment, but Jiyong moved to sit up, his bottom lip back trapped between his teeth.

 

"Seunghyun, can I ride you..?" He asked, a grin on his lips even with the deep blush that had crept down his neck, on his cheeks, and the tips of his ears.

 

Immediately, Seunghyun let out a low groan, a flash of desire flooding through his face. "Do you really have to ask?" The older grunted, pulling Jiyong to his lap again, letting out a hiss in pleasure when their cocks brushed against each other. Jiyong wrapped his hand around Seunghyun's dick, coating it in the leftover lube.

 

With the go-ahead, Jiyong was spurred on and shifted his hips, lifting his hips to line himself up with Seunghyun's cock, letting out a shutter of an exhale as he slowly began sinking down. As Jiyong gradually took him in, he rested his hands on Seunghyun's stomach and tilted his head back in pleasure, his eyes closed as he panted in pleasure. Once he was fully seated in Seunghyun's lap, he paused, letting himself adjust and get completely comfortable since as usual, no matter how much he was stretched Seunghyun's cock still stretched him a bit in the end.

 

After a few moments, he gave his hips an experimental roll, feeling the cock shift inside him and letting out a loud gasp. His eyes fluttered open, feeling Seunghyun's hands trail over his lower stomach, sides, and settling on his hips as their eyes met. 

 

"You're so stunning, hyung..." He whined softly, rolling his hips more confidently leaving both of them reeling from the friction. "God, your cock still feels as huge as it did our first night together." Jiyong mumbled quietly, hands smoothing over Seunghyun's stomach before bracing himself there as he lifted his hips for the first time, sinking back down with a gasp that stuttered into a moan, trying his best not to dig his nails into Seunghyun's skin, well, at least not yet. That earned a hiss through his teeth from Seunghyun, the grip on his hips tightening enough to bruise. He could feel the tension in the older's body, resisting the feeling to buck his hips up into Jiyong like he usually would. Jiyong kept his hips rocking after the first movement, starting up a slow, smooth rhythm. 

 

The blonde felt the hot pleasure coursing through him again, but this time way more intense than anything his fingers could. He slowly picked up the pace, gradually feeling himself let go of the residing tension in his body. Seunghyun kept his hands on the shorter's hips, gripping a bit tight to him. Usually, when they did anything in the bedroom, Seunghyun had the control and would rough Jiyong up a bit, so he understood that Seunghyun was going to still have those habits even when he personally had most of the control.

 

Jiyong kept a steady pace, not picking up speed just yet to tease both of them and draw out their time before both of them came. They kept a few minutes of that rhythm, both of the just moving together naturally and hands exploring each other's bodies with sounds freely flowing from their lips in between Seunghyun dragging him down for kisses. Gradually, Jiyong felt desire build up in him, and after a few more rolls of his hips, he broke the pace he'd set. The blonde let out a soft whine of a moan and rolled his hips back quicker, starting into a rhythm that they usually went with. 

 

"Fuck..." He whined, leaning down to press a needy kiss to Seunghyun's lips, and that must have triggered something in him because before he could steady himself into the kiss fully he was suddenly jostled forward from a sharp snap of Seunghyun's hips into his own. Jiyong let out a loud moan into the kiss, allowing Seunghyun immediate access into his mouth, the older licking into his mouth as Jiyong melted into him. Seunghyun must have steadied himself against the bed, because the next thrust that Jiyong received had much more strength, and probably would have sent Jiyong scrambling to catch himself if Seunghyun's grip hadn't been so tight. Jiyong let out a loud moan, hands gripping Seunghyun's shoulders tightly to get some purchase. "Please hyung." He begged into the kiss, and that seemed to be the breaking point for the older man, beginning to piston his hips into the younger. 

 

Jiyong let out a yell at the sudden change, his cock leaking against his stomach as Seunghyun angled his hips to hit his prostate with each thrust. It didn't take long for Seunghyun to get Jiyong's legs shaking slightly, almost every thrust being met with an 'uh, uh, uh,'. Jiyong was left to a babbling mess by now, gripping tightly to the older's shoulders. Suddenly, he faintly registered Seunghyun's hand leave his hip before he let out a sharp cry again as said hand slipped between their bodies, suddenly wrapping around his leaking cock and beginning to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. 

 

"C-C.. Close! S-S-Seunghyun!" He stuttered through a whine, his body starting to shake a slight bit at the pure pleasure coursing through him as Seunghyun let go fully, thrusting into him at an almost animalistic rough pace. The older didn't slow anything down, instead just leaning up to capture Jiyong's lips. The younger melted into the kiss, his movements quickly becoming desperate as he moved his lips against Seunghyun's sloppily, his moans never stopping but instead muffled in the kiss. 

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Jiyong was spilling onto their stomachs with a wail of his lover's name into the kiss. The blonde dug his nails into Seunghyun's shoulders, crying out into the kiss as the older suddenly came inside of him, filling him up hotly. They both rode through both orgasms, the pace quickly slowing to a gentle roll of Jiyong's hips before they both stopped. Jiyong felt his arms give out, completely resting against Seunghyun's chest and tucking his face into his neck as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

They were quiet for a while, the only sound filling in the room was both of their breathing mixing together. 

 

After a long minute, Jiyong shifted to press a gentle kiss to Seunghyun's neck before rolling off of him to lay next to him, wincing when Seunghyun slipped out of him. He slung an arm over the taller's chest and rested his head near his shoulder, snuggling up to him. 

 

"That wasn't too much right..?" He asked softly, drawing soft patterns against Seunghyun's ribcage. 

 

He was almost startled by an abrupt chuckle that emitted from Seunghyun as he felt one of the older's arms circle around his waist. "Ji..." He murmured, waiting until Jiyong finally looked up to him and met his eyes hesitantly. "I've never had someone do anything like that for me before, thank you, baby."

 

Jiyong blinked a few times, before shyly tucking his face back into Seunghyun's chest with a deep red blush covering his cheeks, and slowly spreading down his neck. "I should have done it sooner, I can't believe no one has ever done that for you." He grumbled, his hand still moving across Seungyun's skin, trailing from love bite to love bite. 

 

"I never thought I would like anything like that, so it's no big deal. I'm glad it's _you_ that's the first one to do this." Seunghyun hummed, and Jiyong couldn't help but feel some possessiveness flood through him at the fact that he was the first one that had done this to him. "I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest at any second when you got your mouth on me."

 

The blonde huffed a soft laugh, a big grin sliding onto his lips. "I just wanted to show you how you always make me feel." He said simply, shrugging a slight bit from where he was laying. 

 

It was quiet for a moment before Seunghyun spoke up again, his voice abruptly quieter and almost timid now compared to before. "It's a stupid question- I know it is- But did you really mean all those things you told me? Like every single one?" Seungyun asked, the vulnerability in his voice hitting Jiyong like a sack of bricks.

 

Immediately, Jiyong snapped his head back up look at Seunghyun, checking to make sure he'd heard that right and Seunghyun wasn't playing a joke on him before he actually did what he was about to do.

 

"Sit up." Jiyong ordered, pulling himself up to a sitting position before slipping onto Seunghyun's lap again, fully ignoring the cum now probably slipping down his thighs. Seunghyun looked like Jiyong had just shot him, and was about to retreat back into the black hole of his mind, before Jiyong grabbed his hands lacing their fingers together and gently tugging a bit. Seunghyun looked at him, almost like a deer in headlights before he slowly began to move, his eyes frantically searching Jiyong's posture and expression for any indication he'd done something wrong. 

 

When Seunghyun was sitting up against the headboard, Jiyong rested his hands on the older's shoulders, eyes boring into his boyfriend's just to be met with a look that indicated he was ready to flee at any moment.

 

_That was the problem._

 

Jiyong felt like  _he'd_ been electrocuted when Seunghyun actually asked him that, it had been on the verge of bringing that familiar stinging to his eyes.

 

_He was terrified he'd been a bad boyfriend for not digging in and trying to help even more before now._

 

 

Where Seunghyun's eyes were panicked and hesitant, Jiyong's were hard and determined.

 

_He was going to stomp out every fucking insecurity his boyfriend had even if it killed him._

 

 

"I mean everything I said." Jiyong declared firmly, his hands slowly moving to explore Seunghyun's stomach as they had previously, but this time with a lighter touch nothing about how he currently moved was anywhere near sexual. "I don't think you really understand how fucking _beautiful_ I think you are." He grumbled, his eyes still locked onto Seunghyun's as if daring him to look away right now.

 

The gleam in the older's eyes slowly shifted to one of confusion as Jiyong had now moved more determinedly, tracing every ridge and curve on Seunghyun's stomach as he had before with his tongue. "What are you...?" The older began but trailed off as he abruptly tensed up when Jiyong lightly pinched his side.

 

"I guess I didn't fully make my point that night that I told you I was in this for the long haul," Jiyong said matter-a-factly, one hand traveling up to Seunghyun's chest while the other stayed on his stomach. "You realize that I fully meant it when I said I wouldn't care if you stopped working out and gained a bit of weight, right?" 

 

As soon as those words left Jiyong's mouth, Seunghyun went as rigid as a board, tension immediately lacing through his muscles as if he was ready to bolt out of the room at any second. "Jiyong I don-"

 

Jiyong clicked his tongue in annoyance, narrowing his eyes at him. "You're not listening to me." He almost hissed at him in frustration, his grip on Seunghyun tightening so that he wouldn't be able to get out of this _that_ easily. "Seunghyun  _I love you_ , why would I care if your body changed?" He stated firmly, hands starting to move again, and he watched as Seunghyun's eyes flickered down to where Jiyong's hand was against his stomach. "Would you get upset if I told you that as a teen I wasn't even near the weight I am now? That I used to obsess over my body to that extreme?"

 

The reaction was immediate again, and Seunghyun was locking eyes with him with the same concern that Jiyong had been feeling for months now about not knowing what was going on in Seunghyun's head. "I- Why would you think that about yourself, Jiyong? You're stunning, you would never need to change anything to look better." Seunghyun fussed before Jiyong's grip stopped him in his tracks. 

 

"What you just felt about me, hyung, is what I constantly am feeling about you." The younger spoke, his grip loosening as a look of shock crossed the older's face. "I would have still fallen just as hard for you if you still had more meat on your bones, just like you would have if I was underweight. I don't love you for your body, I love you for everything else; like how you know my morning coffee, or you know when I'm having a bad day so you drag me into the kitchen and we slow dance to the radio in there while we wait for dinner. I love you for the way you always know how I'm feeling, and the way you brush your thumb over my knuckles when we hold hands. All those insecurities you've kept locked up in that mind of yours? Tell them I said for them to _fuck off_ because nothing you could possibly tell me that you don't like about yourself will _ever_ be anything we will agree on. I love _all of you, every single fucking thing_." Jiyong fussed, determined to break through to Seunghyun one way or another.

 

And he finally did.

 

Somewhere in the middle of the rambling, Seunghyun had started to shake slightly, and Jiyong watched as all the walls he kept in his mind came crashing down from the younger's pointed words. Suddenly, Seunghyun let out a sob, breaking down fully and falling into Jiyong's arms, tucking himself against the shorter man's body, tears freely flowing from his eyes and landed on Jiyong's shoulder. 

 

Slowly, Jiyong moved them back down the bed, gently urging the older to lay down with him, never daring to separate from Seunghyun now that he'd finally been able put everything into clear view for him. Seunghyun was half laying on him when they finally settled, arms wrapped tightly around Jiyong as he sobbed into his neck. While Jiyong had broken down and cried to Seunghyun countless times, he'd never seen Seunghyun break far enough to tears in the going on two years they'd known each other.

 

Seunghyun was shaking violently in his arms with the weight of the sobs he was letting out, and Jiyong didn't  _dare_ to wonder when the last time was that Seunghyun let himself get this vulnerable. 

 

Jiyong held him tightly, caressing his back in light patterns and softly reminding him that  _everything was okay, he loved him, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon._ Seunghyun didn't try to speak through the entire time he sobbed into Jiyong's neck, and eventually, the shorter boy gradually felt the shaking dying down, and the sobs and sniffles becoming more spaced out.

 

They must have been there for a good thirty minutes, Jiyong holding him as tightly as he was being held and occasionally murmuring that he was going to be okay, that Jiyong was going to make sure he was going to be okay. Slowly, Seunghyun's breathing evened out enough to stop the hitches of breath for the most part, the only sound between the two of them was the older's sniffles and both of their breathing.

 

"Ji?" The low voice sounded from where he was stuck to his neck, his voice wrecked from the rough sobbing. 

 

Jiyong let out a soft hum, his hands still smoothing over Seunghyun's back comfortingly, drawing small shapes and writing simple things against the skin with his fingers. "Yeah Seunghyun..?" His voice was barely audible, afraid of scaring the older.

 

"Thank you for tonight..." The older rasped, never making any move to pull away and Jiyong didn't think he'd even let Seunghyun if he tried. "I- Just- Thank you Ji." Seunghyun stuttered, and Jiyong felt a small smile finally return to his lips. 

 

"I'm sorry it took me a while, but you're hard to corner you know." He hummed, gazing up to their bedroom ceiling, the smile slowly growing when he heard a weak laugh sound from Seunghyun's lips.

 

"I know, but you're the first one who's managed to break through like that." Seunghyun admitted, shifting a bit against Jiyong but other than that not moving much more. 

 

"Get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere, even when we're old and wrinkly." Jiyong teased, effectively lightening the mood as he drew out a soft but genuine laugh from the older.

 

"I'm not going anywhere either, at this point I know I couldn't go back to how everything was before you came running through my life." 

 

"You don't even have to worry about that because I would rather die before I would ever even think of leaving you."

 

"I love you."

 

"I know, I love you more than you've even realized Seunghyun." 

 

There was a peaceful pause, letting Jiyong know that everything was alright between them for sure, before Seunghyun spoke up again.

 

"Can we take a nap...?"

 

"Did you forget that you came in my ass? We're going in the shower before that, you big baby."

 

Seunghyun let out a soft groan, but Jiyong could feel a wide grin on the lips pressed against his neck. "When will that nickname die."

 

"Never."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I almost didn't take this in the direction it landed, because I was scared it'd become too heavy.
> 
> But then I also remembered YO that's what healthy relationships go through, sex isn't always simple and careful or rough and kinky.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! I'm still on the fence about the entire plot, but maybe it'll be a good breather from the other intense pwps on here?
> 
> Anyways, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated, so lmk what you think :)
> 
> My twitter is @softency, so if you want to yell with me about these boys, there's a good place to do it lmao


End file.
